1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuitry for transferring data and method for the same, as well as to a circuitry that uses clock pulses and method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data transfer is commonly carried out using digital signals. However, in recent years, it has been attempted to perform data transfer using multi-value analog signals (see, for example, JPA07-193605, JPA2000-47768, JPA2001-285388 and JPA2002-152029). Furthermore, in order to reduce power consumption in a computer system, a technology is used that makes the power supply voltage supplied to the various circuit in the system variable (JPA08-44465).
However, in the device using variable power supply voltage, the problem arises that it is difficult to consistently convert the multi-value analog signals into multi-value digital signals because the power supply voltage changes.
Incidentally, it is well known that in most devices using electronic signals and optical signals, individual circuits operate synchronously with clock pulses (see JPA2006-259753, for example).
However, when high-frequency clock pulses are transmitted to a large number of circuits in such devices, high-harmonic noise can easily occur and the pulse waveform tends to easily deteriorate.